California Dons
The California Dons '''were one of the original 12 teams introduced into the UFFL in 2014. Sharing a home stadium with their local university in Ontario, California, there is a long-connected history between the Dons and the Los Angeles Litter - of which the Dons emerged from. The "Dons" are named for noble men who established the historic team (the female version of 'Don' is 'Donna', as in 'prima donna'), and they were originally owned and coached by famous feline Ron Portman. Despite garnering a 10-6 record in 2014, the Dons missed the playoffs due to their 5-5 conference record (one win less than the Easton Bald Eagles). In 2018, in preparation for team expansions, the Dons were moved to the United Conference, West Division. Management 2014: UFFL Inaugural Season Week One It's been three long years, but finally football has come back to California. Fans are pleased to see the bright faces of a new team poised for success. The Dons, playing in the West Feline University Stadium in Ontario, Calif. this year until a full-functioning stadium can be built, won their first match-up of 2014 against the Easton Bald Eagles, 28-17. It was a match-up where the Dons played catch-up at first; Easton scored the opening points when veteran QB Morton Ritter threw a touchdown to Patrick Bryan. On the following drive, however, the Dons responded with a 13-yarder to Artie Christopher, the fledgling young beagle. The draft was only one week ago, so most fans were asking how did all of the rookies do? The Dons first-round draft pick, LB Artemis Griner, enjoyed a successful day with 10 tackles and 1 sack on Easton's Ritter. The performance guaranteed her another start next week at Abilene. WR Koriun Masquarde, who has been quick to keep the media at bay and focus on his football, quietly racked up 9 receptions for 87 yards and a score. OL Miles Redman was decent, but did allow one sack on QB Paige. But press has been beginning to swirl around the miscues of backup QB Joe Bowers and his diligence to retain the mindset of a can of melted peanut butter. A proud tiger of sorts, Bowers was spotted signing the jerseys of Bald Eagles players instead of the casual paw-shake - a move that will likely cost the Dons organization $5,000 per jersey. The Dons have yet to comment on whether they will retroactively inflict a fine on Bowers as a result, but one has to speculate whether Bowers will be starting next week, as Coach Blanton had been toying around with the idea of switching out QBs every other week. The Dons finished in a blaze, with QB Paige racking up 66 yards of his own on the ground and throwing two more TDs. The Easton Bald Eagles, despite their monstrous wide receivers, failed to make their presence known in California - perhaps it was because the two teams were in yellow? 2015 The California Dons completed the construction of their new stadium, Scorpions Dome. Overall Season Record: 9-7 Starting Roster The table below includes all players currently starting on the Dons roster. '''ROSTER CAP: 42/53 Category:UFFL teams Category:United West Category:United Category:California